Colleen Nelson
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By New Contact(s) Information Assistant District Attorney Up until very recently, Colleen Nelson was an extremely high paid attorney. She worked for Pinckney & Sons, a notorious law firm that occasionally defends the Council against charges of vandalism and sabotage. Colleen was right in the middle of one such case when she quit, accepting a job at the district attorney's office along with a severe salary cut. No one can get her to talk about the reasons behind her resignation, but in the months since, she's been whole-heartedly dedicated to taking on the Council. No single person has done more to damage the mysterious group, with the possible exception of Manticore, one of Colleen's closest associates. Initial Contact Store * Inspirations * * * * * * Story Arc A Path Into Darkness Souvenir: The book "The Rites of the Dark" You kept a copy of this thin bookon the strange secret society you fought as a memento of the adventure you call: A Path Into Darkness It all began when you stopped a group of Council soldiers who were about to be sent overseas. After capturing them, you found that each man carried a book of strange initiation rites for something called "The Path of the Dark". You began to look for more information on "The Path of the Dark". Deep in the Circle of Thorns' city of Oranbega you found the first hand account of a roman soldier, who encountered the Path while guarding the last Roman Emperor, Romulus Augustulus. With this chilling account heavy in your mind, you were contacted by Bentley Berkeley, an immortal who had fought the Path of the Dark back in the 1920s. When you went to meet him, you found that the Council had already captured him. But all wasn't lost yet. You received a trip to Bentley Berkeley's location, and were able to free him from the Council. He told you something about his own battles against the Path of the Dark in the 1920s and directed you to find a man named Sam Bassie, the descendant of Henry and Jennie Bassie, people Berkeley used to battle supernatural with. You consulted Peter Stemitz, who had also worked with the Bassies in an earlier incarnation. You went to get Sam Bassie's grandmother journal, but had to defeat the Council in order to protect him and get the book. The journal detailed the battle against the Path from almost a century ago, including the final fate of Ridolfo Uzzano, a power-hungry Italian functionary. Most chilling of all was Jennie Bassie's certainty that Requiem was none other than Uzzano, given power by the Path of the Dark. With a better idea a bout the Path's history, you continued investigating its connection to the Council. By following the travel records and personnel files, you were able to discover that many of the initiates sent overseas by Requiem to join the Path of the Dark returned as War Wolves. You also discovered that Requiem was planning on setting up a branch of the PAth of the Dark beneath Paragon City using something called a Shadow Seed. You struck the Council to intercept the Shadow Seed, but found out that it had been a trick! They knew that you were looking for the Seed and had already made off with it deep beneath the city. Just when all seemed darkest, you received a message from Bentley Berkeley. He'd followed up on the whole operation, and had tracked the Council and the Shadow Seed deep underground. You attacked the Council at Berkeley's location, and found that the Circle of Thorns had also moved to stop the Council from planting the Shadow Seed and starting a branch of the Path of the Dark so close to their own sunken city. The caverns beneath Paragon City became the battlefield for a three-way war, but you emerged victorious. The Council has suffered a major defeat, and the Shadow Seed is now in SERAPH's hands. Hints from the heroine Moonfire have indicated that the Shadow Seed is no mystical force, but instead a living hive of creatures from another galaxy. These creatures, known as the Nictus, are said to be beings of utter darkness who feed on other living creatures to stay alive. Missions Fight the Council wherever they appear Briefing The Council takes its battles with the city heroes personally, Hero, but it seems that they've decided to target you especially. With your reputation, they think that if they can prove they can defeat you, it will help them intimidate newer heroes and keep anyone from disrupting their operations. The only way to combat this operation is to fight the Council head-on wherever they appear. Mission acceptance The Council are ruthless enemies, Hero, but I have every confidence that you'll succeed agains them. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat 40 Council Debriefing They say you can judge a person by their enemies, Hero. By that measure, you have demonstrated your heroism beyond any doubt. Discourage folks from joining the Council Briefing The Council's propaganda seems to be having an effect on the people in Founders' Falls. I guess everyone needs someone to look up to and the Council's powers lets them take advantage of that. I'd like you to head over there and engage some Council soldiers in combat. People have a lot of respect for you in this town, Hero. You've got the power to discourage folks from joining the Council. Mission acceptance You've got to show Founders' Falls the Council's true colors. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat 40 Council in Founders' Falls Debriefing Good work, Hero. With you on the streets, the folks in Founders' Falls will have someone worthwhile to look up to. They won't have to waste their admiration on the Council. Prevent reanimation of fallen leaders Briefing It seems the Council has decided to try their hand at magic. They've managed to recover the bodies of several deceased Council leaders, and they're going to try to reanimate them! That's a dangerous proposition, to say nothing of disgusting. I need you to prevent the Council from reaniming their fallen leaders. You'll have to hurry. The ceremony could take as little as 90 minutes. Mission acceptance I'm counting on you to stop this, Hero. The Council is bad enough as it is! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all villains in base (90 minutes to do it) * Objective 2 Debriefing Job well done, Hero. I guess it's true that the Council will go to any lenghts to gain any measure of power. Their roots date all the way back to the 1940s, and, let me tell you, they've spawned some frightening characters during that time. Rescue the district attorney from the Council Briefing Hero, I need you to rescue the district attorney from the Council! They're at his office right now, tearing it to pieces! You'll have to move quickly if you want to save the people inside! You'll only have 90 minutes to stop the Council! Mission acceptance District attorney Hansen has put a lot of Council soldiers behind bars; this raid could be their attempt at revenge. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all villains in office (90 minutes to do it) * 5 people to rescue Clue: The district attorney's history When you rescued him, district attorney Hansen told you: "Last week I was handed a case involving a soldier who had left the Council. But it was obvious that the evidence was trumped up, and I dropped the case. That's when the Council came after me. They told me if I didn't prosecute, I'd be sorry. Thanks, Hero. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would have made it out of here alive." Debriefing Good work, Hero. Hansen and his assistants are safe and the Council has learned they can't push the law around in this town. Protect the Paragon City Free Press Briefing Did you read the article about the Council in yesterday's Paragon City Free Press? Not too flattering. It brought up a number of incidents the Council would rather keep in the past, and even hinted at a former connection to a mysterious group called Arachnos. I'd like you to protect the Free Press' office from the Council violence. Please hurry. It's up to you to keep those presses rolling. You'll have only 60 minutes to stop the Council. Mission acceptance It takes brave reporters to stand up to the Council's harassement. Take good care of their office, Hero. You hear some Council soldiers joking in the next room. From what they say, it's clear that this office has been bobby trapped! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all agents in office (60 minutes to do it) * 5 booby traps to disarm Debriefing Good work, Hero. If you hadn't been there, those reporters would have suffered some nasty surprises the next time they showed up for work. I hope this experience won't deter them from saying what needs to be said. The Council cares a lot about their reputation, Hero, even more than the villain group they overthrew. The Council relies on a certain mystique to keep people in fear of them. If we can tear apart that fear, perhaps we can tear apart the Council itself. Rescue body builder from the Council Briefing I just git a call from the wife of Leon Natale, the famous body builder. She said some Council goons broke into her housethis morning and kidnapped her husband right out of his weight room! I need you to rescue Leon Natale from the Council. If he was targeted, they must want him for some nefarious purpose. Mission acceptance I met Leon once at a pro wrestling event. He's a good guy, Hero. Don't let him down. A scuffed floor and a torn Council jacket show that Leon Natale did not give up without a fight Mission Objective(s) * Find the kidnapped body builder Dialog: Council Soldier 1: Leon Natale is a lucky, lucky man. Council Soldier 2: I too hope to go to Ravenna someday. Dialog: Council Soldier 1: Will he survive the process? Council Soldier 2: He should. His dad did. Clue: Leon Natale's story When you rescued Leon Natale from the Council, he told you: "I tought the Council was something I'd put behind me. See, my dad was in the Council back in the 50s. Embarrasing, I know.I haven't heard from him in years, though. I don't know what the Council wanted with me, but I can tell you they were really careful not to injure me." Mission Objective(s) * Talk to Allison King Allison King: Well, I've spoken to Leon, and I've learned something quite serious. While plumbing Leon's memories, I discovered that his father, Archon Natale, was a member of an elite group of Council soldiers who had volunteered for something called Scion Experiment. I've searched Leon's memories for the names of the other participants and cross-checked them against recent missing persons reports. It seems that many of the other participants' children are also missing. You've got to find them, Hero! I also need you to search for documentation on the Council's plan. There may be other intended victims we don't know about. You have to admire Leon Natale's ability to overcome his father's twisted ideals. It's jobs like this that really make you feel like a hero. Mission objective(s) * Defeat base leader and his men * 7 people to save * 5 Data to find Clue: Council file This file, taken from a Council computer, lists the names of several members who participated in a dangerous experiment in 1982. According to the file, these men were given a barrage of hormonal and mutagenic treatments to radically alter their DNA. The children of these men were expected to be exceptionally strong. The file says: "They are likely to be perfect candidates for Ravenna" Debriefing I've got the full story for you, Hero. But I have to warn you, it's pretty ugly. Leon and the rest of those poor soulswere deliberately breed by the Council, as candidates for conversion into War Wolves. The Councilneeded exceptionally strong candidates, so they tried to engineer them. Pretty sick, huh? Those men were marked since before they were born! Something else bothers me, Hero. The Council didn't have anything like the War Wolves back in the 80s. No, the War Wolves were the weapons of a group they recently overthrew. But if they launched the Scion Experiment before Leon Natale was born, they've been planning that takeover for more than two decades! It's hard to know how to contend with a villain that insidious. I'm glad Paragon City has you on her side. Protect the exhibition Briefing I need you to get over to the Paragon City Museum storehouse right away. The Council is there, and they seem intent on destroying next week's exhibit. I don't know what they've got against 20th century Italian art, but it seems they're willing to do violence to keep it out of the public eye. I need you to prevent the Council from destroying that exhibit. You'll have only 60 minutes to stop them. Mission acceptance They say those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. Let's not let that happen, Hero! Mission Objective(s) * Save 3 exhibed items (time limit: 60 minutes) Dialog: Council Soldier 1: The Center wants this exhibit completely wiped out. Council Soldier 2: Understood. Debriefing I got a look at one of those sculptures you saved from the Council. It looks like it's a bust that was made of Paolo Tirelli, the low-level Italian dignatary who went on to become the Council's revered Center. No doubt the Council wanted to keep people from seeing Tirelli as he really is: an unremarkable man with a weak chin. As long as they keep the Center shrouded in mistery, people's fear of him will be easier to maintain. Combat Council in Brickstown Briefing There's a problem in Brickstown that needs a hero's special touch. Council soldiers have been harassing the prison guards at the Ziggurat. Many of them don't even feel it's safe to come to work anymore. I need you go get over to Brickstown and convince those Council agents to get their jollies elsewere. Otherwise, the penitentiary could be looking at a major turnover crisis. Mission acceptance Being a guard at the Big Zig is no one's idea of a dream job. We owe it to those guards to guarantee their safety. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat 40 Council in Brickstown Debriefing Warden Stanley just called. He wanted to thank you for getting rid of those Council goons. If you ever consider a career in the correction industry, he says you should give him a call. Capture Council soldiers before they flee the country Briefing The Council is planning on getting a number of its men out of the country. Each one is on the most wanted list for numerous crimes, it would be a tragedy if they escaped justice. Luckily I got a tip about where they're being gathering for the voyage. Would you be interested in rounding up these men before they can flee the country? I think there may be more at stake here than getting these men out of the city. I have a feeling that this could be the start to something larger. Mission acceptance The objective for this mission is simple. Defeat all of the Council agents in that base. Make sure none of them get away. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Council in base Clue: A book called "The Rites of the Dark" You found copies of this book on several of the Council soldiers you defeatedbefore they left the country. Each slender volume contains rituals, pledges and ceremonies used in initiation to something called "The Path of the Dark" Debriefing You caught them all, Hero, good work. It's a little strange that they all had these books on them.It looks more like an initiation guide than a book of information for fugitives. I'm going to look into this. Talk to me soon, I may have some more information on this "Path of the Dark" Raid Oranbega for information Briefing I did a bit of research on this "Path of the Dark" mentioned in the books you found on those fleeing Council soldiers. One of my contacts mentioned that he'd heard the name before, when he was doing some research for the Midnight Squad. Unfortunately, most of those documents were lost when the Circle of Thorns raided occult libraries in the wake of the Rikti War. He did have a rough idea where the Circle might have kept their stolen tomes. I think that learning about this "Path of the Dark" could be very important in the long term. If you're up to it, getting those stolen documnets back could be the first step in finding out about the Path of the Dark. The Circle won't be happy with your intrusion, so you might want to take an ally along. Mission acceptance All you're looking for there is a book that mentions the "Path of the Dark". The Circle will try to stop you, but fighting them isn't your main priority. Once you have the book, you're done. Mission objective(s) * Find the Path book Clue: The Roman's Tale The account laid down here belonged to an un-named Roman Imperial guardsman who had been assigned to guard the last Emperor of the Roman Empire, Romulus Augustulus. One section details the deposed Emperor's attempt to contact a supernatural power. "Dorjan did as the Emperor bid him, and led us down to the dark to meet these friends in darkness his family was supposed to have. We followed Dorjan deep underground through dark caverns until we found worked stone and great walls. Then there were movements in the shadows, and we all felt surrounded by spirits. A man came forth ans welcomed Dorjan as a brother. He welcomed the Emperor to the halls of the Path of the Dark, and bid us enter. Then I saw that this man was not a man, nor were any of those who watched from the shadowed halls. I looked to Dorjan for guidance, as we had fought together and stood side by side. But now I saw that Dorjan was shifting form into a shape that was not his own. I saw things moving in towards us. The Emperor exhorted them. Fear overcame me. Through the darkness, I ran. Debriefing This is strange, Hero. This account you found makes it seem like the Path of the Dark is an ancient order dating back to Rome. Why would they hooked up with the Council? This can't be good. I'm going to keep looking into it. I'll let you know as soon as I have something. Meet with Bentley Berkeley Briefing I've been researching this "Path of the Dark" for you and I think I may have a breakthrough. I was contacted by a man called Bentley Berkeley, who claims to have fought the Path before, back in the 1920s and 30s. Mr. Berkeley claims to be immortal too, so I didn't really know what to make of him. But it's just possible that he may have some good leads. Would you like me to contact him and arrange the meeting? This is getting into some dangerous territory ,though, it might be a good idea to bring some allies with you, just in case. Mission acceptance Okay, you'll be meeting with Bentley in an old office building he owns part of. If he's tangled with the Path of the Dark in the past he might have some information about how they're connected to the Council. According to some people I talked to, Bentley's story about being immortal seems to check out. It shouldn't be too much of a surprise, I guess. Statesman himself is probably nearly a hundred years old by now. Mission objective(s) * Objective 1 * Objective 2 Clue: A note from Bentley Berkeley Grabbed by jack-booted thugs. Luckily, ready for that. Paragon City and all. Check with your friend, sent message regarding where to find me. Debriefing The Council must have grabbed Berkeley to keep him from telling you what he knows about the Path of the Dark. It looks like he was anticipating that, though. I got a message while you were out. Berkeley's sent us a set of coordinates. I'll take a look at them and see what they mean. Rescue Bentley Berkeley Briefing I checked those coordinates we got after Bentley Berkeley was kidnapped by the Council. They may be the location of a Council base, probably the one where they're keeping Berkeley. So, are you ready to rescue an immortal? This one will probably be though. They may not be expecting you, but they'll likely have a heavy guard on him, just in case. I'd recommend that you prepare yourself and take some friends with you. Mission acceptance There's sure to be a lot of agents in there, but your goal is to free Bentley Berkeley. I'd hate to think of what the Council could do to him if they took their time. Mission objective(s) * Objective 1 * Objective 2 '''Clue: Bentley's Tale After rescuing him, Bentley Berkeley told you: Hi there, Bentley Berkeley here, pleased to meet you. You did a big thing stopping those Council fellas from leaving. They were going to join something called "The Path of the Dark", a nasty secret society I first encountered back in the 1920s. I got hooked up with a bunch of guys and dolls who were fightin' the worst the supernatural could offer, and The Path of the Dark was on that list. I only tangled with the Path a few times, but others in the group fough them extensively. There was this functionary in the Italian government named Ridolfo Uzzano who was determined to contact them. Jennie Bassie and her team often clashed with their boys. I may not have known a lot about the Path, but Jennie's grandson, Sam, lives in the city. I know that Jennie kept a journal, and that might give you some insight. I don't know where the kid is these days, I got a bad habit of losing track of people. You'd think I'd learn, wouldn't you? Talk to Peter Stemitz. He tends to keep an eye on things. And tell Pete hello from me. He wasn't Pete the last time I knew him, but he should remember me. Peter Stemitz: Hero, good to see you. Yeah, I got word to expect you from good old Bentley. Man, Bentley and I used to hang out way, way back. We took on the Path, Baron Zoria and his Circle of Thorns, all kinds of weird stuff. Yeah, I was a different person then - literally. I remember more past lives that I can shake a stick at. Yeah, it's weird. I just deal with it. Anyway, I know where Bassie's grandson is. I already told him to expect you, so he should have his grandmother's journals for you. Let me warn you, though, that this road you're on is a dangerous one. The masters of the Path of the Dark are already aware of your interference, and are planning against you at every turn. You're on the verge of some big-time secrets, but the answers ain't gonna give you much comfort. This is so gonna get worse before it gets better, dude. Mission objective(s) * objective 1 * Objective 2 Clue: First part of Jennie's journal This section of Jennie Bassies's journal chronicles the adventures of Jennie and her husband Henry back in the 1920s. You read: April 21st, 1926 It was Ridolfo Uzzano who got it rolling again. They said he had dreams of being a priest before his ambitions got the better of him; it was all his digging around in the Vatican records that showed him the way. We caught up with some of his thugs as they were beating information out of farmers in the countryside, but by the time we caught on we were too late. Uzzano's goons were already preparing an expedition into some hidden caves to find those beastly Dark Path types. From what we could gather, he thought that he could talk to their leader, an immortal mad king called "Emperor Augustulus". Henry got all portentous about the name, but I've never had a head for history and fell asleep as he was explaining on the train. Clue: Second part of Jennie's journal This section of Jennie Bassies's journal chronicles the adventures of Jennie and her husband Henry back in the 1920s. You read: April 22nd, 1926 We followed Uzzano and his thugs underground. We caught up with them far below. The fight was terrible in the darkness. Gunshots rang out, and the light of our electric torches whirled every which way. I lost track of who was where for a moment and looked around, trying to find Henry, or Big Six, or anyone. As my beam played about, I saw that we'd entered a cavern of worked stone, with high carved columns and arches. I swear I saw men moving, or things like men, dressed like Roman soldiers. There were other things that moved, too, but they avoided my little light. Then Big Six' hand was on my shoulder, and I was back with him and dear Henry and Spencer and Miss Akihara. The fight was over, and though we'd won, they couldn't find Uzzano. Then we saw that the bodies were being dragged back into the darkness by something. By Uzzano. We saw him then, for the last time I think, as the darkness writhed around him. It moved around him like an ocean wave dragging a man out to the sea, and he was screaming, screaming. But I cannot say if he was screaming in terror, or in ecstasy. Clue: Third part of Jennie's journal This section of Jennie Bassies's journal chronicles the adventures of Jennie and her husband Henry back in the 1920s. You read: May 6th, 1926 Still can't write about it. Sweet, sweet Henry tells me I should sleep, but every time I close my eyes I still see Uzzano, screaming at the end. Now we're on the run from the latest terror the italian government has unleashed, a walking shadow in uniform they call Requiem. He hunts us everywhere. June 24, 1926 We only just escaped Italy, but not without loss. Requiem, that monster, tried to stop the train. Big Six went out to fight him. I could only hear the battle as Miss Akihara used her "Nin-jya" arts to help us escape, but it was terribly violent, and terribly short. Big Six is dead. He was strong as a locomotive, indomitable in the face of evil, and had a heart as big as the world. And that fiend slew him in minutes. That beast Requiem gloated as he died. I tried to concentrate and fight back the tears, but as I listened I had a sudden horrible shock! Henry says it couldn't be, but I recognized that voice, that tone, when Requiem spoke. He looks different now, and I hope that whatever happened to him hurt horribly, but that voice, it was Uzzano! I don't know how he survived the Path of the Dark, but the monster called Requiem is Ridolfo Uzzano! I swear it! Debriefing The information in this journal is a lot to absorb. If Jennie Bassie was right, and Requiem was an italian functionary from the 20s named Ridolfo Uzzano, then it could be that he got his powers from this "Path of the Dark". I know the Council villain Arakhn claims to be fused with a Nictus, like those Warshades you've seen running around. I've always assumed Requiem had the same story, but maybe there's something more mystical in his background. After all, he's been in operation a lot longer. Mission name Briefing Mission acceptance Mission Objective(s) Clue: Debriefing External Links *